titeless
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: My name is Mizu Tenshi, and yes I am a Koorime, well half Koorime and half wind demon. I live on Koorime Island, and He is... rated M for language and future chapters maybe
1. Chapter 1

Author: Okay I have started a new story… it is in honor of one of my Family fans… Hiei's Shadow this is obviously for you.

Hilu: You better do a disclaimer.

Author: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tenshi… Everyone knows who owns Yu Yu Hakusho… and Tenshi is owned by Hiei's Shadow… I however own the plot.

Hilu: Bravo!

Author: Hilu… be nice to me… okay time to start the story. Enjoy!

---POV Change---

---------------------------

Chapter 1

I was about to perform the act that had become a ritual for me. I had been doing this ever since I heard about Him. It is so sad. I cry one tear for Him everyday. Then I throw it off the island, from the very cliff He was thrown from, and say "I will be awaiting the revenge that you rightfully deserve to bring."

My name is Mizu Tenshi, and yes I am a Koorime, well half Koorime and half wind demon. I live on Koorime Island, and He is The Forbidden Child. The things that were done to him were wrong, and he has every right to seek revenge on the entirety of Koorime Island. In fact I cannot wait for that day.

I had just done this and decided to stop by Hina's grave. Not many stopped by to see her grave since Yukina left. When I got there, there was already someone there. Then I looked closer, it was Him. I knew He knew where Yukina was and she had been my best friend growing up here on Koorime Island, so I decided to talk to Him.

I walked over and said softly, "My name is Mizu Tenshi. I know who you are, and I was wondering if you know how Yukina is doing?"

---Hiei's POV---

I had just wanted to see the grave… I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go _there_, but I had to see it. I had to know. And I felt obligated since Yukina wasn't able to come anymore. Then I saw _her_. It was Ruri. The woman who threw me off that cliff. I suppose it doesn't matter she won't approach me anyway. She will be too terrified that I will kill her for my vengeance. What they don't know is that I am beyond that. Yukina helped me to be beyond that.

"My name is Mizu Tenshi. I know who you are, and I was wondering if you know how Yukina is doing?" she said.

So she wasn't Ruri, must be her daughter then. Oh well, I have no use for her. Good thing I'm done here. Then I was gone.

---Tenshi's POV---

He just left. He didn't even answer my question about Yukina. And he didn't just walk away he disappeared. Now I was really confused. Was he here to see Hina? Was he here because Yukina couldn't be anymore? Did he even care? Was he going to get his revenge today? Or did he not want to talk to me? Slowly I began the walk back to my village. Hopefully today I would get my questions about Him answered. After this thought I began to walk faster. I had so many questions, and no one would answer them. Questions like why did He have to be thrown from that cliff? Why was He different? Why was His name so taboo? Who threw Him off the cliff? I just hoped this time someone would hear me and answer.

When I reached my village I immediately went to my mother. I knew she would know. She had been Hina's best friend after all. I just hoped she would tell me. I walked into the room and saw her sitting there. We look exactly alike. We are both five foot three with deep ocean blue eyes and ice blue hair down to about mid thigh. Of course we have our differences. Mainly these differences are in our personalities.

"Mother, tell me about Him," I said the moment I had her attention.

"No Tenshi. You know we are not to speak of Him. I will not encourage this obsession you seem to have for Him," Ruri said.

"But Mother, He was here on Koorime Island today. He was standing at Hina's grave. Why would He be here, Mother? Shouldn't he hate Koorime Island and everyone who lives on it?" I asked needing to know the answers.

"Tenshi, be thankful He has not sought vengeance. Hold your tongue it matters not why he was here. It would be best for you to pretend you never saw him," she answered me.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. Forget I saw him? How could I do that? I knew then that something big was happening. I didn't know what it was, but I knew there was no escaping it. Then I heard a noise behind me and saw my mother's eyes go wide.

---Hiei's POV---

Damn little girl. Somehow she was still there in my head. I know she is not Ruri, but I know she has to be her daughter… the daughter of the woman who threw me to my death… or so she had thought at the time. I guess it was natural for her to know who I was. I am the only man to have been on Koorime Island, and the fact that I was standing by Hina's grave was a dead giveaway. That damn fox is gonna want to know what happened on Koorime Island today, but I will not tell him about the girl. She asked about Yukina… perhaps she knows her. What the hell am I thinking? Why do I care about some baka onna on Koorime Island? Especially Ruri's daughter, I hate her just like I hate her mother. Perhaps that is why I can't get her out of my mind.

"Hiei? Are you up there?" a voice called to me from the base of the tree I was sitting in.

I dropped to the ground, "Hn. What do you want Fox?"

"How did your trip to Koorime Island go today?" the red head asked.

"How do you think it went?" I asked irritated.

"Well you seem more stressed than usual, so I was just wondering if something happened. Plus you seemed really distracted. Normally you sense me long before I get here, but today you seemed lost in thought. Did something happen Hiei?" he asked worriedly.

"Hn," was my answer.

For some reason I did not want to tell the fox about the onna. He must have sensed my anger because he changed the subject telling me we had a meeting with the baka kato onna soon. Somehow she had gotten hold of Kurama just before anyone knew I was back.

---Kurama's POV---

Something was not right with Hiei. I would worry about it, but Botan seemed upset about whatever we were meeting her for. Of course it was my job to find the stubborn fire demon, mainly because I am the only person he doesn't try to kill every time he sees me. I inwardly chuckled at this.

"Hiei, are you coming to the meeting?" I asked knowing he would hn me and then follow.

"Hn," he replied right on cue.

I turned and began to walk knowing he would follow. He likes to think he is so unpredictable, but not to me he isn't. Quickly I got that thought out of my head before Hiei could hear it with his jagan. I really was worried about whatever it was Botan wanted us for. I guess we would all find out soon.

We made our way quickly to Kuwabara's house, and I knocked on the door. Within seconds Hiei and I had been admitted.

"What is going on Botan?" I asked gently.

"Well… it's the Koorime. They are exiling one of their females. In fact I believe they will be throwing her off… the cliff," she said whispering the last two words and not looking at Hiei.

"Is she innocent?" I asked, knowing Botan would know the answer to my question.

"She is guilty of the crime they have pressed against her, but yes she is an innocent," Botan answered.

"What is the charge, Botan?" I asked.

"Yeah… if those damn Koorimes are killing off their own innocents we should do something about it," Yusuke said finding his voice after his initial shock.

"She asked about… The Forbidden Child," Botan whispered.

---------------------------

Author: Okay… first chapter out now! I really hope it is not a disappointment to anyone.

Hilu: That one was really hard for you, when are you going to add more?

Author: After this weekend.

Hilu: Are you willing to put more characters in there… maybe your readers?

Author: If they ask me to I will let them know what information I need. But until then I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Have a great one. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hilu: Well I'm here in TheDemonQueen's place because she is a little out of sorts. She will be writing the chapter, but I am making the introduction for her. So we both hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja ne!

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

---------------------------

Chapter 2

---Tenshi's POV---

I know why, but still I do not think I deserve this fate. Maybe I do though. I guess I should have checked if anyone else was there before I asked questions. Mother had always told me that my curiosity would be my downfall some day. They were going to throw me off the island just like they had Him, and just like I had my tear gems. Maybe I could collect them if they were still there and sell them so I would have money in Makai.

"Where are they taking her?" I heard someone ask.

I knew where, I could only hope to have some of my questions answered before… I couldn't even think it. I would walk off the cliff myself. I would not lose my dignity by being pushed off. I will ask about Him and hopefully they will answer my questions since I will no longer be a part of the Koorime public.

I had been so deep into my thoughts that I barely recognized the cliff. When I did notice it I stopped walking. Thinking I was not going to be cooperative they began to lecture me.

"I only want two questions answered before I walk off the cliff on my own. Will you answer them?" I asked.

"That would depend on the question," one of the elders answered.

"The first is why was He thrown off?" I asked.

"Because He was what He was," she answered.

"That is not an answer; however the next question is more important to me so I will let that answer slide. Who threw Him off the cliff?" I asked.

"I did," my mother answered.

"But… you were her best friend. How could you throw her child off the cliff? It is no wonder He seemed to hate me even though He did not know me. How could you throw an innocent baby off the cliff Mother? I don't understand," I said bewildered.

"It was my job, just as it is now my job to make sure my own daughter never returns to Koorime Island. And then it will also be my job to forget that I ever had a daughter. Your questions have been answered you would do well to be gone now," my mother told me.

I held my head up high; it was now my duty to jump off the cliff. Hopefully I would not die. And maybe I would be found like He was when He was young. I would forget that my mother was the one to commit the greatest sin the Koorime have ever committed. Maybe one day I will find Him and Yukina. I would like that very much. I took a deep breath and jumped.

---Hiei's POV---

Great now I have to go save that baka onna. She gets herself thrown off that damn island and I have to go save her. Not that I will be the one saving her that I will leave up to Kurama. I will not go around saving baka onnas that get themselves into trouble. Especially not baka Koorime onnas that ask about me!

"Are we there yet Hiei?" the detective moaned.

"Hn," I get so sick of these ningens.

"Yes Yusuke, I believe we are almost there," Kurama answered.

"_How would you know where we are Fox?"_ I asked.

"_I just know Hiei, plus Youko is quite helpful. He has been almost everywhere with just about every kind of demon known,"_ Kurama replied easily.

"_Hn,"_ I replied.

Kurama just chuckled. Actually I believe Youko is coming out just a little. Not that I mind, considering we are in Makai with the oaf and the detective. Considering we are nearing Koorime Island I don't expect too many demons around here, but I will still keep my guard up. I know what it is like in Makai, and I also know that there are many thief bands that wander this close to Koorime Island. This I know from experience. I get so sick of the memories. I hated that time of my life. I wish… OOF!

"Hiei, I believe you found her," Youko had come out completely and was grinning.

Growling I stood up. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and the baka onna fell on me! First of all I can't believe I got lost in my own past. Then I got so deep in my past that I didn't notice the baka onna falling, and she fell ON ME!

---Tenshi's POV---

I can't believe what just happened. I fell on top of Him! Maybe I am the one who is cursed. Quickly I stood up. I knew better than to be vulnerable in Makai. I had heard the stories. I took in the others in His group. There were two humans, one with orange hair and very tall, and the other was not near as tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Then the final group member was defiantly a demon. He was defiantly a silver fox. I really hope they will take me somewhere safe.

"You don't look like Yukina," the dark headed human said.

Blinking I looked at him. How does he know Yukina? Does he know her or has he only seen her? Does he really know I am a Koorime? Is he guessing? Does he know he is right below Koorime Island?

"_Onna, if you ask your questions out loud Fox may answer,"_ a voice said in my head.

Instantly my eyes widened. Who was speaking in my head? Surely I was not going crazy… was I?

"_You are not crazy, Onna. I have a Jagan. Now ask your questions out loud and the detective and fox will answer you,"_ the voice said irritated.

"How do you know Yukina?" I asked quietly.

"How could I not know my beautiful snow blossom?" the orange haired man asked.

"Kuwabara, let us not confuse the beautiful little Koorime," the fox demon said grinning. "I am Youko Kurama, my traveling companions here are Urameshi Yusuke, and Kuwabara Kazuma. I believe you know who Jaganshi Hiei is, am I right?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. Youko Kurama… THE Youko Kurama? I had a hard time believing it. He had been missing for years now. No one knew what had happened to him.

"_Ask him if you are that curious,"_ Hiei said into my mind.

"But… how can you be Youko Kurama? He died ages ago," I said to the fox.

He just grinned and then slowly he began to change. The beautiful silver hair turning red and the golden eyes a vivid green. This… was not possible. Where Youko Kurama had just stood now stood a human male no older than the other humans in the group, and he looked confused.

"I would assume you are the Koorime who was thrown from the island?" he asked.

I looked at him. Surely he knew. I had just fallen on top of Hiei, and we had just finished a conversation about who he was.

"Hn, yes fox this is the baka onna," Hiei said out loud for once.

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I am Minamino Shuichi; however, it would be easier on everyone if you called both of my forms Kurama. Makes fewer names for you to learn," he said smiling.

This was too strange for words. Then I heard something. It sounded big, and was headed straight our way.

---Hiei's POV---

Great, now we were getting attacked while we had the baka onna we had to take care of. It only made sense to get her out of the way, so I told the rest that I would take her to Genkai's and I would meet them there. I told them telepathically, scooped the onna up and ran to the portal. We got through the portal with no problems. I set her on the ground, and since she knew who I was she would know Yukina was my sister. I would leave my traditional threat ringing in her ears and leave the baka onna to Genkai.

"Onna," I said emotionlessly.

"Yes, Hiei?" she asked.

"If you say one word to Yukina about who I am I will do what the Koorime failed to do and kill you. Understood?" I said glaring.

"Y-Yes," she replied scared.

"Good. Now follow me," I said and began walking to the temple.

I knew the old woman would know we were coming, so I also knew she would be wondering why we have a new Koorime. I would wait and leave the explanations up to Kurama. I did not feel like talking.

We walked into the temple and sure enough the old woman had known we were coming, and met us at the door. She began to ask what was going on, but I told her Kurama would explain, and continued to lead the onna to the room I knew Yukina would be in.

---Yukina's POV---

I am really beginning to get home sick, or at least that is what Kurama calls it. I miss my friends. I miss the snowy island I grew up on. Sometimes I just want to go home. Not so much for the place, because they threw my brother off a cliff before he was even old enough to eat on his own, but for the people. Not all of them, but my friends. I didn't think anyone would visit Mother if I wasn't there, so Hina's grave is probably bare. It breaks my heart to think about her being alone. Maybe someday soon someone will take me so I can place flowers on her grave again so it is not so lonely. So wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not hear anyone enter, until I head a gasp behind me and my name being whispered. Quickly I turned around.

"Tenshi!" I cried running into the arms of my friend.

"Yukina! I have missed you so much. How are you?" she said trying not to cry.

"I'm fine, how are you?" then it hit me. "Why are you not on Koorime Island?" I asked concerned.

"I got kicked off the island for asking about Him. I was so stupid, but I was so curious. I know now who threw Him off… it was… my mother. I'm so sorry Yukina, if you never want to see me again I will understand," she said struggling to not cry.

"Tenshi, don't think like that. You are not responsible for what your mother did. Do you think she is Hiei?" I asked.

I was trying to get him in the conversation. He had saved Tenshi, and I knew he would tell her the truth.

"The sins of a parent should not pass on to the child," he said and then left the room.

---Hiei's POV---

Now I have done my good deed for the millennium. Not only had I saved the Koorime brat, but I had also brought her somewhere safe and had forgiven her for being born of the woman who betrayed my mother and me by throwing me off that accursed cliff. I hope that Kurama and the ningens get back soon I do not want to have to wait here all day just so that Kurama can tell the old ningen woman what is going on. Right as I thought this I heard yelling from the other room. They are here. Quickly I made my way to the other room so that I would not miss what was being said.

"Genkai, this is Tenshi. She is a friend of mine, and she was thrown off Koorime Island for asking questions about my brother. Would you care if she stayed with us until she can find somewhere else she can go?" Yukina asked the old hag.

"Perhaps Hiei and I might have a quick word with you Genkai before you make any decisions," Kurama said and then gestured for me to follow them to the other room.

Great now I would be obligated to do something about the whole mess. It wasn't my fault the girl was too dumb to not ask questions. I don't care why she got into this, but I don't want anything to do with it. I followed them only so that I could tell them this.

---Kurama's POV---

I knew it would be best if Hiei told us how she knew him. I knew she did because of the way she reacted to everyone else. She did not act afraid of him and I truly thought I saw a glimmer of pity in her beautiful eyes. Youko and I decided that maybe she had seen Hiei earlier at Hina's grave and put the pieces together and figured out that he was the Forbidden Child. It seems strange that the day Hiei goes to Koorime Island someone gets thrown off for asking questions about him. I led Hiei and Genkai to another room where we could talk without interruption.

"She knows you doesn't she Hiei?" I asked my friend.

"Hn," he replied.

"How does she know you? And another important question is how does she know Yukina?" I asked again.

"Hn, I don't care how the baka onna knows Yukina. It is not my business," Hiei replied.

"But it is Hiei… how can you keep Yukina safe if you don't know how the girl knows her. She could be dangerous for Yukina," Genkai said.

"Hn," Hiei said and then disappeared out the window.

"Genkai, Youko and I believe that Tenshi knows who Hiei is because she saw him at the grave today. Hiei went to Koorime Island today because Yukina hasn't been able to lately, and I believe he felt bad about it. He went to the grave and came back in a worse mood than usual, and then Botan told us that a Koorime was being thrown off the Island for asking questions about The Forbidden Child. It is just too much of a coincidence. Perhaps we should keep a close watch on her," I suggested.

"Perhaps you are right Kurama," Genkai replied casting a glance at the window Hiei had just fled from.

---------------------------

Author: YEAH! WHOOO HOOOOO! Finally I have completed chapter 2! Now it is time to take a long nap.

Hilu: That sounds good!

Author: You can't sleep! You have to watch for all the reviews I know I will be getting from all my fabulous readers because you all love me so much! So please please please review?

Hilu: Yes please review so she doesn't cry!

Author: Hey be nice. Well it's nap time. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I know, I know it has been a while for this story. Please forgive me!

Hilu: They will if they want you to finish it!

Author: Hilu be nice. I will finish this one regardless. It is for Shadow. Sorry Shadow that I haven't updated recently. But here it is. Enjoy!

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

------Location Change------

---------------------------

Chapter 3

---Hiei's POV---

Why did I feel obligated to watch after the onna. I knew she was no threat to Yukina, and yet I felt like it was my fault she was thrown. NO it is not my fault the onna is too stupid not to ask questions that will get her in trouble. I would not feel responsible.

"Hiei?" a voice said from behind.

"Yes, Yukina?" I replied automatically.

"Thank you, for saving Tenshi. She was my best friend growing up. She was only trying to find some of the answers that I myself am seeking. I truly wish to find my brother. I believe he is alive… somewhere," she trailed off softly.

"I believe it is possible," I said and then vanished from her sight.

I knew that she had needed to hear that, and while I dearly love my sister it is better for her not to know who I am. For if it is known then it will also be known that she is my weakness and then she will be in constant danger. I would not be able to stand for that. If Tenshi was Yukina's best friend, then maybe I am glad I saved her. It made Yukina smile. I would do anything to make her smile. That is why I haven't told her. If I did it would make her cry, she deserves better than me.

I quickly flitted out of the area so no one would be able to sense this newest weakness in me.

---Tenshi's POV---

It was so good to see Yukina again. I would love to be able to tell her that I know who her brother is, but if I did that then she would want to know, and I can't tell her for fear of my very life. But it would make her so happy to know her brother is here. He did save me, and he could have destroyed the village, but he didn't. In fact he put flowers on Hina's grave. He loves his mother even if he never knew her. It is sad really that he only knows his sister, and has never had a real family. Yukina and I did, well except for the fact that her brother was missing. But we both always knew we would find him someday. And then Yukina was gone. It had been a secret that I kept from her that I cried a gem for her dear brother everyday, but one that I knew I had to keep.

"Tenshi? Are you all right?" Yukina asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said smiling.

Just then Kurama entered the room with Genkai. I smiled at him warmly. He seems to be the nicest of the group. Maybe I can speak to him later about Hiei and Yukina. Maybe Hiei was joking.

"What do you think about staying here Tenshi?" Kurama asked smiling.

"I would like that very much if it is not too much trouble for you Genkai," I replied bowing to the woman.

"I would not mind at all, I believe it would be a good way to ensure that Yukina does not get lonely up here all alone," she replied then walked out of the room.

"Tenshi, might I have a word with you?" Kurama asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Wow Kurama you just keep taking everyone away for a private chat. By the way where did the shrimp go?" Yusuke asked.

"He left, I believe," Kurama answered and then gently took my arm and led me out of the room.

We walked down the hall into another room, and when we stopped Kurama smiled at me again. I smiled back wondering if he could read minds like Hiei could.

"How is it that you know our Yukina?" Kurama asked me.

"We grew up together. We are best friends," I replied.

"Ahh, and how did you know Hiei?" he asked.

"I saw him, at Hina's grave. I knew it had to be him, no male is ever on Koorime Island, especially placing flowers on a grave. And his eyes are just like Yukina's. Is he really as cold as he seems?" I asked.

"Well, that depends on a lot of things. Why do you ask?"

"He told me that if I told Yukina who he is he would kill me," I said trying not to shiver.

Kurama laughed, "That sounds like Hiei. Don't worry, he wouldn't kill you, but I do suggest that you not mention Yukina's relation to Hiei. I believe there are some repercussions that he would have to face considering that finding her is the reason he got the Jagan implanted in the first place."

"Does he care for her?" I asked worried about my friend.

"Watch them and you will find your answer. Now I must be going, but I will be back soon to see how you are doing here. Ja ne Tenshi," he said smiling at me once again.

"Ja ne Kurama," I replied.

Then he was gone.

---Kurama's POV---

Hmmm just as I suspected she had seen him at Hina's grave. There may be more to her story than we previously thought. It would most defiantly be in our best interest to keep a close eye on her and Yukina. I do not have a good feeling about this.

"We should leave. I would love a chance to see Shizuru, wouldn't you Yusuke?" I asked hinting that we should take this conversation to Kuwabara's

"Why would I want to do that?" he replied.

"Because I believe we could get some information about the case we just began," I said hoping that this time he would get it.

"What would Shizuru know about anything, and we don't have a new case," Yusuke said.

I sighed. I was about to try again when Yusuke claimed that he wanted to play Kuwabara's new game which seemed to confuse Kuwabara, but we decided that we would head to Kuwabara's.

------Kuwabara's house------

I had been trying to get them to listen to me for about five minutes when Hiei burst into the room.

"Shut up and listen Bakas!"

Well that worked. I guess I won't complain since he got them to be quiet for the time being.

"We need to keep a sharp eye on Yukina and Tenshi. I am afraid that since Tenshi knows who Hiei is we may have some difficulty,"

"Hn, Koorime Island wants nothing more to do with either female, they are in no danger," Hiei said.

"But Tenshi was thrown off the island. They wanted her dead, and when they find out she is not…" I rationalized.

"They will not care. They did not come after me when I survived, they will leave them alone. They are in no danger," Hiei repeated.

I sighed, "Perhaps you are right Hiei, but I would still like for someone to check up on them in a few days."

"Hn," Hiei said.

"_I will do it fox, but only because I want to see Yukina, plus I don't trust the oaf or the detective to do it and I believe you are in school in a few days it would be a week before you have time off," _Hiei said in my mind.

I nodded, "Hiei, since it is a school day perhaps you will go check on them."

"Hn," and then he was gone again.

"I believe that settles it then Hiei will check up on the girls, now I must go I have homework to finish," I said and then left.

---Hiei's POV---

I would go check on them in a few days. I knew they would be fine. No one would be after a Koorime that was thrown off the island, especially if she was asking questions about me.

"Hiei?" a bubbly voice called me.

"What do you want Kato Onna?" I asked.

"I hear you will be checking up on the girls in a few days. Just make sure that things are going smoothly. We don't want Tenshi to feel like she doesn't belong here," she said making that baka cat face.

"Watashi Tanshin Demasu, Baka Kato Onna," I replied and left for my forest.

---------------------------

Author: YAY! I got the next chapter out! Hopefully everyone liked it.

Hilu: Well if they did they should leave a review.

Author: If they didn't they should leave a review too. Basically if they read it they should review! I would really appreciate it! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Well, I am writing more to this story. Isn't it exciting!

Hilu: Yeah it is. I'll bet Shadow is excited!

Author: I only hope it is good enough! Well here it is enjoy!

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

------Location Change------

---------------------------

Chapter 4

---Hiei's POV---

I made it to my forest, and walked to my tree. I get so sick of the Kato Onna. She is just too cheerful for her own good. I truly hate everything about Ningenkai. I hate all the people and the scents. They make me sick. They all make me sick. They scurry around and destroy their world and push others down to raise themselves. I hate this world. I hate it.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and noticed that somehow I had gotten myself to the tree outside the fox's window. Silently I jumped onto the windowsill pretending like that had been my intention all along. Looking at the fox I quickly decided that I would ask what he knew about the Koorime.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"What do you know about the Onna?" I asked

"What do you mean? I know what you know Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hn," I replied.

"Hiei, is there a reason you came to see me?" Kurama asked.

He always tried to make everything more complex than it is, but I always just let him. It was easier that way. It made me seem more complex than I really am. It suited me just fine. I did have questions, but I did not want to seem like I cared about the Onna… I didn't care about her.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked looking at me.

"Nothing, Fox. I'm leaving," I said as I jumped out of the window and ran to my tree.

---Kurama's POV---

That was very strange. He seemed a little lost. There were times he would show up here, and I honestly believe sometimes he did not mean to come here he just kind of showed up. I think this was one of those times. I sighed and went back to my homework, but for some reason I could not concentrate. I walked out of my room and told my mother I was going for a walk.

"Okay Shuichi. Will you be home for dinner?" she asked me.

"As far as I know I will be, Mother," I said smiling, and then walked out the door.

I decided I would walk in the park. Maybe that would calm my mind some. There was just something so strange about the way Hiei was acting. It was honestly like he didn't mean to end up at my house. I sighed. This was not helping my mind settle down any. I decided to let my mind wander, maybe then it would work out the problems and I could get back to my homework.

"Kurama, is that you? I thought you had homework," a feminine voice asked me.

"I do have homework Botan, but my mind is racing, and I hoped a walk would make it calm down a bit," I explained.

"Well, I think it is still racing. I called out to you three times before you answered me," she said giggling.

"I'm sorry about that Botan. I didn't mean to ignore you. I guess I let my mind wander a bit too far," I said smiling at the ferry girl.

"Kurama, is something wrong with Hiei… he has been acting strange since he went to Koorime Island," Botan said worriedly.

"I have no idea Botan. Going to Koorime Island always upsets him, but it does seem worse this time… I just don't know. We will have to wait and see. Something doesn't seem right this time though. It just seems strange that all of this happens… now. When I had finally decided… never mind. It couldn't have anything to do with that. I don't think we should worry Hiei can take care of himself, and we have to take care of Tenshi," I said hoping to cover my little slip up.

"Yes we do, but what had you decided Kurama?" Botan asked.

I sighed, "It's nothing Botan. I think it would be best to wait for a time now anyway."

"Well… I guess I better get back to Reikai. Koenma will want to know what is going on. I will talk to you later okay Kurama?" Botan said looking at me worriedly.

"That sounds good Botan," I replied.

Then Botan was gone and I was left to my turbulent thoughts. I had decided. My decision had been to tell Hiei that he had to tell Yukina, or I would. She had been getting depressed lately, and I knew it was because she wasn't getting any leads on her brother. I knew she thought of Hiei like a brother already, and I knew she would be so happy to know that he had been here all along, and if he would explain why he hadn't said anything before now she would understand. No one but me knew why he wasn't telling her. It was because he felt he was not good enough for her. She would never think anything like that, but he thought she would. He was terrified. I had told Tenshi not to tell Yukina, I knew he would not be happy if an outsider butted in on this particular subject. I wouldn't be an outsider, not anymore.

That brought about happier memories. Hiei and I had become even closer in the last few years. Many of the team thought we were lovers, but that was far from the truth. I cared deeply for Hiei, but only as a brother. And he felt the same for me. We had been partners for a long time, and we would always be close. He was family.

Again one thought led to another. My mother. I had decided to tell her the truth. I would need some support. I knew I would need someone to help me with this. I loved my mother. I really did, but I felt it was about time she knew the truth. The whole truth, even if the whole truth may be a bit strange. Maybe she would just forget about me, and go on and have a good life with her new family.

"FOX!" a voice called out to me.

"I'm sorry Hiei, were you speaking to me?" I asked the hi-Koorime.

"I asked you why you were at my tree, but obviously you did not realize you were here, so that question would be pointless. What I would like to know is what you were thinking about," Hiei said.

"Nothing Hiei, why do you ask?" I replied.

"I called out to you at least five times, and you seemed upset," he said.

"Okay, I was thinking how I had decided to tell Mother. And well I guess I subconsciously decided to ask you to help me explain it all. I can't think of a better friend, and Mother likes you. Plus, well I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it alone," I finally admitted.

"You know if I am there she will think you are planning on telling her that you are gay right?" he said smirking.

"I don't see how that is funny Hiei. You and I both know there is nothing between us besides friendship," I said frowning.

"I know, Fox, but you have to admit that is what you mother will think," he replied.

"Well, yeah, but then she will be happy I am not gay, so she will be ok with me not being human, or so I am hoping," I replied.

"Hn, whatever Fox," Hiei said.

"Well, then are you coming to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Hn," he replied.

"Thank you Hiei," I said and led the way back to my house.

The walk to my house was quiet. Thankfully my mind was no longer racing like it had been. I was finally calm and collected again. Then we came to the house. I almost told Hiei I had changed my mind, but then realized that this was for the best. Taking a deep breath I walked in the door.

"Mother, is it alright if Hiei stays for dinner?" I asked when I saw her in the kitchen.

"Of course Shuichi. How are you Hiei?" she asked kindly.

"Fine Shiori," Hiei replied.

Dinner was just the three of us. Mother's husband had gone on a business trip and Shuichi was at a friend's house. After dinner I took a deep breath.

"Mother, could Hiei and I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course, Shuichi, here let's go into the living room," she replied.

We all sat down and again I steeled myself to tell her who and what I really am. I knew what she was thinking. It was actually kind of amusing. I knew she had been worried about me. After all I hadn't had a girlfriend at all. I tried not to laugh, then quickly sobered up when I remembered what I was doing.

"Well, Mother, I know what you are thinking, but you are wrong. That is not what I am planning on telling you," I said smiling sadly.

"You and Hiei are not… together?" she asked.

"No, Mother, I wish it was that simple. You see Mother, I am not exactly who you think I am," I said.

"What do you mean Shuichi? You are my son. My boy," she said.

"Well… yes and no. You see, Mother, well, my name is Youko Kurama, and I am not human," I said.

"What do you mean your name is Youko Kurama? And if you are not human what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a demon, Mother. My name is Youko Kurama and I am a fox demon," I said.

"A what?" she asked.

I sighed. I decided the best way to explain was to transform. I hadn't done this in front of humans before, so I had no idea how she would react. I love my mother, but I was completely unsure of how she would handle this. But I decided that I didn't have an option anymore.

"Here, Mother I will show you," I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy on Youko. I felt the changes occurring. I felt my muscles building and my frame lengthening and becoming more powerful. My senses got sharper and I could smell my mother's fear and panic. I opened golden eyes and looked at my mother.

"Mother, are you okay? I am still your son, just a little… different," I said softly.

"Shuichi?" she said confused.

"Mother sit down. It is just me," I said walking over to her.

I flinched when she stepped away from me. She was scared of me. My own mother was scared of me. I sighed sadly. I had really hoped she would be ok with this. I stepped back and asked Hiei to take care of her with my eyes.

"Are you one too?" she asked Hiei.

"Not the same," he said not able to lie to her.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Please, Mother, sit down and I will explain everything," I said softly.

---------------------------

Author: Wow that one was easier to write than any of the others!

Hilu: (grins) I know

Author: What did you do Hilu?

Hilu: Nothing.

Author: Well please review! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I have had a bit of writer's block with this particular story, so I am hoping you will all forgive me for not updating sooner.

Hilu: After everything I did, and you still had writer's block.

Author: What do you mean after everything you did?

Hilu: (looking worried) Nothing absolutely nothing. You better write.

Author: Yeah, you know I will figure out what you did. Well enjoy the new chapter guys.

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

------Location Change------

---------------------------

Chapter 5

---Kurama's POV---

"Please Mother sit down and I will explain everything," I said sighing.

"Okay," she answered sitting on the edge of her chair.

"You see, Mother, twenty years ago I was a thief in Makai. Well, then the leaders of two of the three worlds wanted me dead. I was rather ruthless. So they sent a bounty hunter after me. They had been sending bounty hunters for a while, but this time it was different. My partner and best friend Kuronue, had been killed on our last raid, and so I had kind of given up for a time. Reikai decided this was the best time to seal my fate, and it would have worked if at the last second I had not decided I was not ready to die. I turned into soul form and fled here to Ningenkai. Where I found you. You were pregnant and your baby had not yet been given his soul, so I placed my own soul in the embryo of your child, and was born into this world. I had planned to leave once my spirit energy had reached its peak again, but then you saved me. I realized that I loved you despite the fact that I was a demon who wasn't supposed to feel anything. I will understand if you want to forget that I ever existed, but I want you to know that I do love you Mother. In fact the reason I know Yusuke and Hiei, is because I stole the dark treasures from Reikai to save your life. When you were sick I had never felt so alone, so when Hiei found me and asked me to help him steal the treasures it was on the condition that I got the mirror, and then I used it to save your life Mother. But I will understand if you want to forget, and if you do I will leave and I will let you live your life. You won't have to worry about me anymore," I finished sighing sadly.

"What kind of mother would I be if I forgot my own son?" Shiori said quietly.

"Mother, are you sure?" I asked softly.

"You still call me Mother, even though you had another mother before me. If you truly think of me as your mother and even if you didn't I would always accept you. You are my son, and I knew something was going on. You would disappear on what you would call school trips, and then I would see some of you class mates. And you would come home injured. No matter how hard you tried to hide it, Shuichi I knew. Oh, wait, I should call you Kurama now shouldn't I?" she asked confused.

"Well, that is my name, but I would still answer to Shuichi. However it would probably make life easier if I had a different name since Shuichi seems to be a popular name in this family," I said smiling.

"Kurama, I do like it you know. I assume Hiei was here for some support for you since I think you knew I would react the way I did. I am sorry son. I was just not expecting that, you didn't look like my boy, but when you spoke and the look in your eyes when you said you would let me forget if that is what I wanted, well then I knew that no matter what you looked like you were my son. I would never wish to forget you Shui- Kurama," she said correcting herself.

"You know I love you right Mother?" I asked.

"Yes and I love you too, Kurama," she replied. "Oh, and Hiei, you are of course welcomed in my home anytime. I always thought of you like a son, so when Shui- Kurama's father said something about him thinking you two were together I was already accepting you into the family. Now we will just have to go about it in a different way. Perhaps the two of you would like some ice cream for dessert?"

I glanced over at Hiei and almost laughed at the look on my friend's face. He pratcilly lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew he would accept, but my mothers laugh rang out and the three of us when into the kitchen for some ice cream.

---Hiei's POV---

We ate the sweet snow, and then I made my excuses to leave. I had been worried for a short period of time that Shiori would not want anything to do with her son, but all turned out well for the fox. I had a feeling that would not be the case with me. I had finally decided that telling Yukina would be what was best for her, but now with this new onna I was unsure of what to think anymore. I would have to keep closer tabs on my sister and make sure this girl was not a threat to her. I found myself in my tree at Genkai's temple, and was not at all surprised to see the two girls outside talking. I deliberately made no attempt to hear their conversation or to hide my ki from them. In fact I counted on Yukina's kindness to ensure I was invited to join the conversation. Sure enough after only a few minutes she called up to me.

"Hiei-san, would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"Yes, Yukina I would," I replied not wanting to upset her by being short with her.

Yukina smiled and went inside to get some tea. While she was gone Hiei took his time observing Tenshi.

---Tenshi's POV---

I couldn't help but be nervous as Hiei's red eyes never left me from the moment Yukina left. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I didn't think it could be a good thing. I tried to stay calm in appearance at least, but it was not working out for me.

"Hiei, do you need something, because you have been staring at me for a while now, and whatever it is you are wondering about I am sure I could give you the answer faster than you could find it by looking at me," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hn," he replied.

"I hope you two found something to talk about while I was gone," Yukina said smiling as she returned with a tray of tea and cookies.

I glanced nervously at Hiei who only smiled slightly at his sister and took the cup she offered him. I couldn't help but notice how different he looked when he looked at her, and I knew Yukina would be safe as long as Hiei was there to protect her. Then I realized who would I be safe around. Perhaps Kurama, he seemed nice enough and seemed to worry that Hiei was not being nice to me. Just then I heard a familiar noise.

"Kiba!" I called out hoping it truly was what I thought it was.

---------------------------

Author: Well, there it is. Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy, but I am hoping to have more chapters coming soon.

Hilu: I believe you should thank Shadow for giving you such a great character to work with.

Author: THANKS SHADOW! I hope everyone likes it, but I won't know unless you tell me so please review! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Yay… another chapter!

Hilu: It is about time… you haven't been writing as much as usual lately.

Author: Because I am working 30 hours a week on top of school work and classes. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

------Location Change------

---------------------------

Chapter 6

---Hiei's POV---

"Kiba!" Tenshi called out.

Then I heard a growl, and I could have jumped out of my skin. I pulled out my katana just as a white wolf jumped out of the trees and pounced on the girl. I couldn't move, it was so strange.

"Oh, Kiba! You followed me!" she said laughing.

Now I was really confused.

---Tenshi's POV---

I don't remember being happier. My Kiba had followed me to Ningenkai. That had to mean that Angel was here too.

"Yukina, will you help me find Angel? If Kiba followed me then Angel would have come too," I asked softly of my best friend.

"Of course. It is good to see you too Kiba," Yukina said as Kiba nuzzled her hand.

Then I saw Hiei, he was staring at Kiba like he had never seen a white wolf before, he was defiantly strange, but I was careful to guard my thoughts. Then Yukina smiled and I knew she was planning on introducing Kiba and Hiei. Kiba was not used to males, and we both knew she could get a little rough.

"Kiba, this is Hiei. He is a friend. Hiei, this is Kiba. She is a white wolf, but please be careful she is not used to males. Will you help us find little Angel. She is a baby fox, and I am not sure how well she will do in Genkai's forest," Yukina said a little worried.

"You will not enter the forest," Hiei said firmly.

"But we must find Angel," Yukina said.

"Please, Hiei, we must find little Angel. She will only be injured if left in the forest alone. She is just a baby, no baby should ever be left to fend for itself," I said not thinking about who I was talking to.

"You will not enter the forest! I will get Kurama to help me look if the thing is that important to you," Hiei said forcefully.

"Fine, but I could find her much easier than the two of you could," I said and stalked away.

For some reason he could incite my anger as not many could. I just wanted to find Angel so I would know that she was safe. No baby regardless of species should be left to fend for itself.

---Kurama's POV---

"_Fox, come to the temple. There is a baby fox lost in the forest and Yukina and The Koorime, will not rest until I find it."_

I chuckled and told Hiei I would be there soon, then turned to Mother, "Okaasan, I have to go to the temple and help Hiei find a baby fox that one of the girls seems to have misplaced in the forest. I will be back, and don't worry I will not be harmed."

"Ok Shui- Kurama. Just make sure you still get your homework done on time," she said softly.

"I will Okaasan. I love you, and will be home shortly," I said hugging Mother and heading toward the door.

"I love you too, son," she whispered thinking I had not heard her.

I quickly made my way to the temple. I couldn't help but wonder why the girls cared about a fox kit lost in the woods. Surely its mother would care for it. I had no time to think about that because the instant I stepped onto Genkai's land the pretty Koorime was there tears in her eyes.

"Please, Hiei won't let me find her, and she is alone in those woods far from home where she could be hurt," she whispered softly.

"Won't her mother care for her?" I asked softly taking her hand and leading her to where I could feel Hiei's energy.

"Her mother is dead. I have been caring for her along with Kiba, who was also orphaned," she said.

"Who is Ki-" I began but then something furry jumped at me knocking me to the ground.

---------------------------

Author: WHOO HOO!! Chapter six is done, Baby! I am so excited about this.

Hilu: Shadow will be too.

Author: This chapter was fun, and I hope you liked it Shadow. To everyone reading this, thanks for the reviews and any comments and suggestions you have to make will be greatly appreciated! So please review, even if it is really really short for me. Until next time, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: I am really starting to get a move on this fic. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

"_Telepathic conversation"_

---POV Change---

------Location Change------

---------------------------

Chapter 7

---Kurama's POV---

"Who is Ki-" I began but then something furry jumped at me knocking me to the ground.

At first I was nervous, but then whatever it was started licking me and nuzzling my neck, I couldn't hold back the laughter. I had to assume this was Kiba. She was beautiful, and with a little persuasion she let me up.

"I am assuming this sweet girl is Kiba?" I asked softly laying my hand on the silver head.

"She likes you? That is unusual, she has never really been around men and does not trust them easily," Tenshi said slightly confused.

"Well, I am a fox spirit, so I think she sees me as a kindred soul. That is why I would be best to find the fox kit. Kiba will you join me in the hunt for Angel?" I said turning to the wolf.

Kiba let out a soft growl and I could tell the wolf was worried about the kit. We began to walk into the forest, and Hiei followed casting a glare back and warning the girls not to follow us.

We wandered through the forest me calling gently in both my mind and out loud to the fox kit. I hoped that with Kiba's help we would be able to find Angel. I couldn't help but worry about the kit. I was after all a fox, and the thought that the poor baby would get hurt or would be lost in the woods saddened me.

"Fox, do you think we will find the kit?" Hiei asked.

"We have to find her Hiei! I would hate for a sweet little kit to be lost out here forced to fend for herself!" I exclaimed.

"Emotional Fox!" Hiei said rolling his eyes at me.

"Why would you call for me if you were not worried about the sweet little thing too?" I asked smirking.

"The Onna, and my sister were worried, and they were about to go looking on their own, and I could not allow that now could I?" Hiei answered calmly.

"No, they would be better off if they stayed away from Genkai's Forrest. Still I hope we find her soon. Even I would not enjoy being here after nightfall," I said before reaching out my senses trying to find the little fox kit.

"Hn," was the response I got.

"ANGEL! Come on out, Honey. I won't hurt you, and I won't let the mean old fire demon hurt you either. I am a fox too Angel, so come out and play with me!" I called hoping to appeal to her more playful instincts.

"Fox, did you hear something?" Hiei asked softly hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Yes, I did… I believe it was the kit, but I could be wrong," I said softly, then turned to Kiba, "Kiba, is that the kit? Do you feel her?"

Only minutes after I had said this than a little fox kit came bounding into the small clearing we had just walked into. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms and Kiba seemed to not mind at all. The kit yipped and liked at my face, and I knew I would be attached to the sweet little girl and I was very right. We made our way out of the forest, and I was not surprised in the least to see both girls waiting anxiously at the edge of the forest for us to return.

"OH, Angel! Are you okay?" Tenshi cried the second she saw the kit cradled in my arms.

"No need to worry about her. She is perfectly fine. She fell asleep in my arms when I wouldn't put her down to go play," I said chuckling slightly.

"Kurama, thank you so much for finding Angel! I don't know what I would have done if she had been hurt!" Tenshi said smiling at me.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave one of my own out there to fend for itself in that big bad forest now could I Angel?" I said talking 'baby talk' to the little fox who had just woken up and liked my face.

"Oh, Angel! I told you not to ever leave Kiba and myself. You could have gotten hurt!" Tenshi said and the kit turned to her yipping and wriggling in my arms trying to get to her.

I handed the kit to Tenshi and almost laughed when she wasn't sure who to turn to. She seemed to have missed the Koorime, but she could also sense that I was a kindred spirit, and therefore was reluctant to leave me.

"Well, Angel, I have to go to my house now, but I will come back to visit this weekend. I will visit you too Kiba," I said chuckling when the wolf nudged my leg. "Tenshi if you need anything for them let me know. I know quite a bit about foxes and I am sure wolves are very similar. I will be back this weekend to spend some more time with you and the kits. Have a good week. Oh, and Yukina, try to keep Hiei in line," I said smirking.

"Have a good week, Kurama-san!" Yukina said as I walked out of the compound.

"Yes, have a good week Kurama-san!" Tenshi echoed.

---------------------------

Author: -sighs- I hope you haven't given up on me! I will be updating this story a bit faster for a little while at least. Hope you all are enjoying it. Please review! Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
